1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to industrial facilities and, more particularly, to monitoring of machine parameters in industrial facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial facilities, such as manufacturing facilities, laboratories, research facilities, refineries, and the like, require constant monitoring of machine parameters to ensure that the machines will continue to work properly. In many cases each machine, room, or area is equipped with one or more sensors that monitor machine parameters. Often times these sensors have to be checked manually, requiring a significant amount of time and attention to physically check each machine or even each sensor in a given facility on a regular basis. Some sensors are configured to sound an alarm when certain machine parameters have been detected as exceeding a threshold, but these alarms can be disruptive and provide limited configuration and data. In some instances, the sensor data is collected and temporarily stored in a database so that it can be accessed in the form of a chart, which can be densely populated, making it difficult and tedious to identify problematic machine parameters or the location of a given machine or sensor, and requiring several steps of identification before a given problem can be assessed. This inability to appropriately monitor and address machine parameters may lead to machine failure, inefficiencies, greater expense, and safety concerns.